


Goodnight, Moon

by Sukoshinya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Except they're all monsters that work at a radio station, Human! Doyoung, Human! Taeyong, Human!Taeil, Kitsune! Yuta, M/M, Multi, Other, Psychic/Shaman! Ten, Radio Station / Nightvale Inspired AU, Seer/Witch! Mark, Shapeshifter/Watch-eye!Winwin, Vampire/Other! Jaehyun, Void/Other/Demon!Johnny, Witch! Haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukoshinya/pseuds/Sukoshinya
Summary: “The sky tonight is a soft, quivering green. The wind is calm, but prepared. Get your sleep, listeners, don’t forget to dream.Thank for staying with us this evening.  Remember to stay tuned next for the background hum of the universe – amplified, and with live color commentary. NCT...night night.”(An au VERY vaugely inspired by the works of the Night Vale Podcast: Johnny Seo is the host for a mysterious, cryptic radio station: NCT Night Night- a broadcast to the supernatural society that thrives in secret under the oblivious noses of the human world. Taeil, after having come across the station by accident, became an avid listener and fan of the strange signal. Thinking it’s a gimmick, an entertaining gothic of sorts, he hunts the station down in the heart of the city in hopes of getting a job to help his writing career take off. Obviously, it turns out to be a lot more than just coffee runs and script papers when you’re working with the things that lurk in the dark.)





	1. Prologue Part 1

       The work desk on the far end of the apartment was covered with papers; pages upon pages of unfinished stories and excerpts from different novels, poems, you name it. Two empty coffee mugs, three pens with no ink and a pair of glasses. A small bottle of five hour energy, Moon Taeil, an aspiring journalist amongst many, was laying in bed, curled up and staring at the wall. A plain person in a room, a building, a city, a world. Duller than dead stars. That was him.

       He tucked his hands underneath his head, letting his body melt into the mattress. His honey-colored bangs just barely brushed past his eyebrows, frayed out onto the pillow beneath him. He stared at the radio on his nightstand for a long moment before reaching over, turning the dial habitually;

_Three times to the left. All the way to the right. Two turns to the left. A nick to the right._

_107.7 SBS_

There was silence for a moment before a voice hummed through the speakers. An immediate ease set over Taeil’s shoulders.

 _“_ _We start our program with some good news, listeners._

 _A few folks- you know the goblins who work at the magic shop down Stine Lane? They have reported seeing sigil entrances popping up all over town. These brightly lit portals into I guess...wherever you want to go- have been showing up on several street corners recently. Tickets are apparently purchasable at normal subways if you speak Latin. According to our station’s research into the issue, there are no records of the Magicians Transit Authority ever creating a new magic-stream system. Or getting one approved. They've never...actually existed, but isn’t that exciting?_ _”_

      Taeil had come across NCT Night Night by accident; a late nights writing session turned into filtering through radio channels until he came across a voice too alluring to ignore. He was drawn in from the start; the gimmicky, paranormal stories and news brought him a sense of inspiration- after a couple nights of hunting down the same pattern to get his radio to pick up the signal, he’d listened to each and every segment for the past month nearly every night. Tuning into the strange and humorous commentary gave him something to look forward to and something to write about.

Taeil closed his eyes for a moment, flipping onto his back. He pulled up one of his knees and placed his hands beside his head. Earlier in the afternoon he had talked to Doyoung about the station and his interest in it; lunches after class weren't something they got to share often. He remembered stirring his coffee with his straw, feeling awkward when Doyoung said he had only heard the name of the station once.

Surprisingly enough, his friend knew where the station was; one of his old roommates knew someone who worked there- but the address was hard to find.

_“He’d joke around that you had to be just the right person to find the place. Like an aura or something. It's downtown, about an hour walk from your place if you cared. Half hour bus ride.”_

Taeil thought about how he had struggled to get more information out of him;.

_“Okay but where is it?”_

_Doyoung paused, biting on the end of one of his chopsticks,_

_“It's hard for me to remember. It's a really nice building in the city. It doesn't really have any signs or anything. It's behind a couple other shops, down a set of stairs between a bookstore...Oaks & Barns- and an office building? It's down 57th.” _

          If you searched up NCT Night Night up anywhere you'd find nothing but Reddit threads and forums about “strange occurrences”- mostly authors like himself. There were no addresses and it was rare to find folks that could direct you to the actual station itself; implying that it existed. Doyoung could hardly even remember what his old roommate's friend’s name happened to be, let alone his face.

_“I feel like I met him but I really can't remember. It's weird. If I can run into Tae again soon, I'll ask him. It's been a while.”_

Taeil looked to his side, focusing on his desk. Amongst the stories and tales, he had written down the details he could gather in hopes that, tomorrow, he would find the place he was looking for. Though… he wasn't exactly sure why he was so dedicated. Perhaps he just wanted to meet the host; perhaps talk to the staff about being hired as a scriptwriter. Something was tugging him, though. Maybe he was in love with the voice that he listened to so often, just a fan in need of interaction.

 _“_ _The sky tonight is a soft, quivering green. The wind is calm, but prepared. Get your sleep, listeners, don’t forget to dream_ _._ _Thank for staying with us this evening._ _Remember to stay tuned next for the background hum of the universe – amplified, and with live color commentary.” It hummed._

Taeil rolled back onto his side, pressing his cheek against his pillow. His body grew heavy quick; sleep weighing on him as if the radio had cast a spell over his tired frame.

As he settled in again, falling fast, he murmured in sync with the voice from the station;

“NCT...night night.”


	2. Prologue Part 2

Taeil’s thumb smoothed over his shirt collar. The morning light from the balcony window painted warm stripes over his chest. He had curled his hair today; a bold choice on his part. Even his outfit was more tasteful than usual; a soft white dress shirt that revealed a black top underneath. Only the front was tucked into his black jeans, decorated with a plain belt.

It was important to make a good first impression. He wasn't particularly interested in fashion, but appearance was key when it came to business. Sure, it was just a radio station; not a talent agency. Professionalism was still priority, though.

 

Taeil meandered around his room for a moment, adjusting his shirt cuffs out of anxious habit.

The vibration of his phone, settled in the side pocket of his book bag, made him jump.

 

**_Donnie [8:16am]:_ **

‘ _Have you left yet? I can order you coffee for pick up on the way to the bus station.’_

 

Taeil ran his thumb over his phone screen, sitting on the end of his bed. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he tapped away;

 

**_Me [Delivered 8:17am]:_ **

_‘I made some coffee here, Doyoung. Thanks tho :)_

_I'm heading out right now. Can you send me what Taeyong’s friend sent you?’_

 

**_Donnie [8:18am]:_ **

_[photo attached: 345dl10vx8700.png_

_Take the morning bus to 57th, make sure you walk three blocks until you hit the big company building and the bookstore. Taxi’s are bad luck; the city is busy and if you’re late, you’re gonna be out of luck. You should be on right near Foxing St. Make sure you go down the alley between the two buildings. There should be a small pathway to the building, which will be on you left. Make sure the cat is there; if you don’t see him, take the time to count your steps while walking back to the street. This number will become useful later. If he is there, or when he does come out to greet you, you’ve found the right place. Make sure you don’t piss off the dog._

 

  * __With Love, TEN_ _❤_ _  
  
__



 

Taeil read the photo of the note twice over before saving the image to his galley. He scratched at the side of his phone case,

 _‘It's cute that he keeps that radio theme going. I guess I'm not the only one who loves it.’_ He thought. ‘ _Station pets...that’ll be nice._ ’


	3. Chapter 1: Pumpkin Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hey everyone! Thank you to those who left wonderful comments on the beta/concept prolouge! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the concept! I'm excited to finally bring CHAPTER 1 out! I appreciate the feedback and support greatly; I love you readers very much! Chapter 2 should follow suit, with regular Monday/Tuesday updates. I did make a playlist just for this fic (link below): its a very jumbled mess of different genres that set different tones on the story. Some songs will hint to later foreshadowing as well, so look for hints! Most them are just songs that would play over the radio station during "The Weather". Thank you so much, again!]  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/ricemasks/playlist/14qIhlqu11dhKOs2bcxs3A

The sun hid itself behind grey clouds, casting the city in a shades of silver and blue. Taeil leaned against the side wall of the bus stop overhang, admiring the autumn weather. Beside his sneakers, daisy weeds lapped at his feet from the cracks in city sidewalk.

The traffic in front of him was steady, though crowded. People walked behind him hurriedly, some holding umbrellas tight as if they expected rain. The city was always busy. The sound was comforting to him, though. He found situations like this, even now, to be...romantic. Not in an intimate way; but in a poetic way. The grey city. A plain man, starkly contrasted against the bright blue bus stop with colorful spray paints and miscellaneous advertisements. A book bag and a cup of coffee to decorate his person. How quaint. How boring.  
He looked to his left, watching the old red city bus pull up with a loud hiss.  It squealed to a halt in front of him, doors opening with another piercing squawk. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and made his way up the steps, pressing his bus pass to the reader. He flashed a thankful smile to the driver;

An older man with round, gold rimmed glasses that magnified his eyes. The older man stared back at him, returning no smile nor any indication that he had acknowledged Taeil’s expression at all. Nonetheless, Taeil carried his smile to his seat until the doors closed and the bus was back into traffic. There, he gently adjusted his bag to his side and held his coffee in his lap.  
His eyes flicked around the bus; there were only three passengers.  
Two girls, leaning onto each other with their backpacks on their laps. One of them had long, ginger hair and accented aegyo-sal; she was leaning into her friend's shoulder, texting on her phone.The other girl had short, black hair and soft features. Her eyes were closed, cheek resting a top of her friends head.

The third passenger sat in the very back to the right, arms crossed. His wool trench coat matched his jeans, ripped at the knees. His face was shrouded by a hat, only dark red hair visible from the way he was positioned.  
  
Taeil thumbed over the sleeve on his coffee cup before removing one hand to gravitate to his side; he shuffled around for a moment in the front pocket of his bag until eventually, he pulled out his phone along with a set of plain earbuds. He put his coffee between his legs, careful to make sure it wouldn’t spill as he plugged in the earbuds, putting them on and unlocking his phone.  
His lockscreen, a plain photo of an autumn-colored forest, was blurred out and covered by a few notifications. Taeil pressed his home button, ignoring them as he typed in his password and opened up his music app.  
  
_⏮⏸⏭_ _ー Now Playing: The Manual - EDDY KIM_  
  
Taeil swiped, looking back, finally, at his notifications.  
  
**_Donnie_**   ** _[9:01am]_** ** _:_** ** _  
_** _‘Let me know when you get there. If Ten didn’t write down the right info, I’ll call him._  
  
****_Taeyong [9:00am]_ :

 _‘Coffee later? Hope ur awake lol ;p’_  
  
**_Donnie [8:56am]_** :

_‘Don’t forget your glasses!!’_

 

Taeil pursed his lips, closing the notifications with graceful intention. He wasn’t trying to avoid them, really. He’s always been bad at replying. Doyoung’s mom like attitude could be overwhelming and...invitations for coffee with Taeyong were so rare that it almost put him off.

Taeyong was a busy guy. He took quite a few classes at his university, on-top of modeling work and his little pet store job.  
The entire reason why Taeyong moved out of Doyoung’s apartment was because he started staying at his university. Even when they were together, it was like he practically wasn’t ever there. He’d cook in the mornings and evenings if time allowed, leaving meals for Donnie before heading off. When he was home, Doyoung usually wasn’t. God only knows what it’d be like if Tae would have lived there “full time”. Those two bickered playfully enough; they’d be at each other’s throats, for real, over a who left a fucking spoon in the sink if they spent too much time together.  
  
Taeil pulled his coffee from his lap, shifting his attention towards the city outside of the bus window. He brought the cup to his lips, inhaling the soft scent of pumpkin spice as he took a sip.

Just like before, the world was the same. The sun hiding itself behind grey clouds, casting the city in a shades of silver and blue. Folks walking along the streets hurriedly, some holding umbrellas tight as if they expected rain. It was like he was watching a film on loop. The same background; as if the world were a movie.

He smiled to himself. _‘I wonder who the main character in such a film would be.’_

 

* * *

 

The bus screeched to a halt, letting off a heavy sigh as it lowered itself and opened its doors. Taeil put his phone in his pocket, rather than his bag. The man from the back of the bus walked past him, though he didn't look up to watch.

Taeil stood, turning down the volume on his earbuds just a notch as he made his way off the bus. He smiled at the driver, once again met by the emotionless expression in return; he didn't expect anything different. He said thank you, met with a muffled grunt of acknowledgment. Well. That was something.

 

The streets were busier on this side of part of town, somehow. It was close to the central, down a couple streets. Cars honked with a little more frustration, people walked with a bit more haste and the sky seemingly tinted things just a bit more grey. Taeil tapped his fingers on his coffee cup to the rhythm of the tune that changed in his phone as he walked towards Foxing St, trying to avoid the growing mass of butterflies that poisoned his stomach.

 

 _⏮⏸⏭_ _ー Now Playing: I SMILE - DAY6_

 

Three blocks. Right between the fancy office building and the bookstore.

He repeated the details in his mind, jaw clenched without his knowledge; he had a habit of being tense. He weaved through people, noises becoming something like text bubbles spinning around him. Apparent. Nerve wracking.  
The air of confidence that had gotten him this far had faded fast. He had swallowed his anxiety with his coffee, seeding himself with a slow-growing dread.

_What if they thought he was embarrassing?_

_Perhaps they weren't even hiring? Would they like him? What if they didn't?_

Not many would describe Taeil as the nervous type; he didn't express things as well as others, unless it was something that brought him to tears. No, he was painfully awkward. But deep down, there were times where the invisible details of life made themselves known in the worst way possible. The details you don't think of until you're faced with a form of judgement.

He was a man with an unbelievable nothing. He wrote mystery novels, studied cryptids and criminal investigation: it sounds interesting at the start, but it's not all it's cracked up to be. Even then, the word ‘wrote’ was a stretch. He could barely get through on paragraph before his work ended up nothing more than waste-basketballs. He was plain. He liked a talk show on the radio. He liked funny cat videos. What a guy.

 

Taeil came to a halt, staring up at the sign hovering over him: Oaks & Barns. The bookstore. He took a step to the side, out of the public traffic, and turned. The filing company. He took a look his left;

A long, paved alley that opened up on the other side to another busy street. There were buildings along the sides, a staircase leading down to the side street and a couple hedges and trees beside dirty back-gates.

After a moment, he made his way down, expression stiff. He stared at his feet.

 

There was nothing.

The alley was nothing.

Taeil’s free hand was at his side, against his bad. He picked at the leather.

 

He looked to his left;

Nothing but the alley and a few back doors. A car.

He looked to his right;

Staircase. Street above.

He looked up;

Nothing. Just the grey sky. Just the towering office.

 

Taeil closed his eyes, lowering his head. He blinked for a second. He has the right place, right?

His fingers twitched for a second before he pulled out his phone.

He had saved Ten’s letter to his gallery; he glanced to his left before unlocking his phone.

Staircase. Street above. Cat.

 

Taeil did a double take, pulling his attention from his phone screen to the feline that sat perched beside the side of the office building at the top of the staircase. People decorated the city behind it.

The man blinked. Cat.

Ten mentioned a cat; but he didn't say what color. What breed?

He shuffled his feet. The cat blinked back in his direction, hazel eyes peering at him with an unreadable expression. He slowly put his phone back into his pocket and turned to face the creature, bringing up his hands.

He smiled, “Hey, kitty-kitty. Okay. Please don't have rabies or fleas or something-” Taeil said, trying to keep his tone upbeat as he gently stepped forward. For a moment, he expected the cat to scamper off at his advance. Though, to his surprise, it stayed where it was. It seemed almost expectant, he guessed.

 

‘ _Mreow.’_

 

“Hey there…” Taeil mused, crouching down, hesitantly as he reached the second to first step. The cat sniffed his hands for a moment before standing, stretching its legs. “Were you waiting for me?” He joked.

The feline’s tail flicked as it walked around Taeil, letting its back trail against the man’s hand. Taeil grinned in return to the gesture, standing soon after. The cat looked back at him before hopping down the steps and carrying on down the alley. He looked around, back at the street, before he followed.

“Ten said there'd be cat. Perhaps he was right.” Taeil murmured. The cat looked back at him, though it kept walking.

“I guess I really am following a cat. There really isn't anything-”

 

The cat turned abruptly past a neatly trimmed hedge-like tree, standing against a wall- presumably one that shrouded one of the back gates to the office building. Taeil blinked. He shuffled forward, hesitant to turn the corner in pursuit. The butterflies moved to his chest, violently fluttering between the spaces in his rib cage. He peeked behind the hedge, thumbnail picking at his coffee sleeve.

 

He was met with the sight of two large glass doors beyond a small staircase. Two overhangs in front of them with a street light in the middle. The cat sat behind the doors, inside of the facility. His tail thwapped impatiently, from what Taeil could see at his distance.

 

He felt as if the butterflies might just come up with his breakfast as he took out one of his earbuds, letting it drop to hang in front of his chest.

 

“Holy shit.”


End file.
